


A Wet Ride

by whoa_omo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoa_omo/pseuds/whoa_omo
Summary: Sirius gets into a sticky situation while flying on his bike.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Wet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piss kink account. Not into it? Don’t read.
> 
> I take requests but don’t guarantee I’ll write them; I’m pretty busy on main.

“Mate, I’m just going to floo,” James said, leaning heavily against Sirius’s side and pulling a stray hair off Sirius’s blue t-shirt. “I’ll see you at home, yeah?”

Sirius pushed his best friend off of him and steadied him. James had had quite a bit to drink and seemed liable to slip right off the back of the motorbike should the slightest breeze take them. He smiled to himself at the idea of the youngest Potter wafting gently to the ground, but he knew the danger was all too real. “Yeah, I’ll see you at the flat,” he answered. “Are you good to walk back inside yourself? Do you need help flooing?”

James scoffed overly loudly. “I’ve flooed alone since I was six,” he said derisively. “I think I can manage. ‘Sides, I’ve got to hit the loo first.”

Sirius felt a twinge in his abdomen at those words. Should he go back inside as well? No; it wasn’t a long trip by bike, it wasn’t an overly strong urge, and he’d gone not terribly long ago. Better to get home and make sure James made it safely, then deal with the urge. “Alright then. See you at home.” He slung one leg over the bike and stifled a grunt as the new position put more strain on his bladder than he’d anticipated.

“Don’t get seen again,” James cautioned before turning to head back into the pub. Sirius smiled at his mate’s protective attitude. Get spotted by one muggle one time….

“I don’t plan on it,” he said to himself, starting the motorbike. It roared to life between his legs, vibrating his entire body. He watched to be sure James made it inside, then took off out of the pub’s lot and down to the nearby side street they used for apparation and for the bike’s take offs and landings. Checking for muggles, he opened the throttle, pressed the flight button, and let the bike carry him above the houses and trees. He continued climbing until he was in the lowest layer of clouds. Dammit, he’d forgotten to put a warming charm on, and he was too afraid of dropping his wand to attempt it mid-flight.

He checked what Remus called his heads up display, despite the fact that it was on the petrol tank of the bike and necessitated his head going down to see it. (He did not understand Remus sometimes.) Mm, adjust to the northeast, gain a bit more altitude, and there. He was on track. It was fairly easy to keep a straight line in the air; all he really had to pay attention to was whether or not he was still in cloud cover. And if a muggle aeroplane was heading his way. Otherwise, it was just Sirius, the bike, and the never-ending clouds just below him.

He felt another twinge from his bladder and shifted restlessly on the bike’s seat, only to have to clutch at the handlebars and steady his trajectory. Okay, no moving about on a flying motorbike, then, he thought to himself, chuckling ruefully. 

Except he really needed to fidget. His right leg was starting to bounce, which was taking him slightly off course, too. He stilled his leg and took in a deep breath, immediately regretting the way his abdomen expanded and put pressure on his bladder. He took a much shallower breath and tried to press his thighs together, but the bike was in the way. He was stuck. He couldn’t even land and take a piss somewhere, because he didn’t know a safe place to descend between their flat and their favorite pub.

Sirius swallowed hard as a wave of need washed over him. No pressing his legs together, no bouncing a leg, no squirm— shifting, and he wasn’t even sure he could hold his cock with the angle the petrol tank made against his lap. Besides, he’d be fine. It was only another ten minutes home. He relaxed a little bit as the wave subsided, only to be hit with another, stronger need.

Oh, Merlin, he needed to go.

He caught himself as he started to fidget, caught the bike from tipping to the left. No fidgeting, Sirius! he thought as loudly as he could. The need increased instead of passing, and ooh he needed not to think about passing urine. He carefully took his left hand off the grip, using his right to maintain the throttle, and reached down for his crotch. Just to see if he could, he told himself. Not because he needed to. Unfortunately, between the petrol tank and the way his taut jeans crotch was sitting apart from his cock, he couldn’t get a good grasp on himself.

Fuck, another surge of need. He slammed his hand back onto the handlebar and squeezed it the way he wanted to be squeezing himself. There was something to be said for visualization, though; the need died down much more quickly than he’d expected as he choked his bike instead of his cock. He wasn’t looking forward to the next wave, though. He was left with a sharp ache in his bladder that he really, really, really didn’t want to compound with a sharp spasm.

But that spasm came, just moments later, and it came so suddenly that Sirius found himself gasping, eyes tearing against the intensity, as a small leak shot out of his cock and settled in his boxers. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was losing control, and there were still eight minutes to go until he could descend, so if he factored in parking and walking from the lot to their flat, not to mention up the flight of stairs, then getting through the common space past whoever was there - probably Moony and Lily, which meant James too, which meant James asking why Sirius was so desperate when he could have gone at the pub, which meant a lecture from one of the goody two shoes, which meant … well, he’d never get to the toilet in time.

“Please,” Sirius whispered, unsure who he was asking or what he was asking for. Another swell of need, another leak, this one easily three times the previous leak in duration and probably in volume. He glanced down carefully and cringed at the obvious wet spot on his light blue jeans, but there was nothing to do. At least nobody could see his shame above the clouds.

The motorbike beeped, and Sirius looked down at his heads up display - and yeah, Remus be damned, he needed a better name for that. However, he would give Remus all the credit for coming up with the idea; he was receiving an alert of an aeroplane heading his way. It was probably up high enough that he wouldn’t be seen, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Not if he wanted to remain an Auror candidate. He veered east. The detour would probably double his time home.

Not that it mattered, anyway. Sirius felt another, longer leak escape him and moaned quietly as he tried tilting his hips forward and back to regain control. He mastered his body, but at the price of the bike wobbling again and getting off track. He swore softly as he steered himself back to where he ought to be.

The long leak seemed to have brought about a period of safety, thankfully. Sirius felt himself relax on the seat of the bike as the need faded from all-consuming to ‘I’m constantly aware but no longer literally wetting myself.’ Unfortunately, that awareness kept ratcheting back up until, with a pained gasp, Sirius felt his longest leak yet escape.

It was dripping down the crease between his arse and his thigh as he reached frantically for a way to stop it. He couldn’t squirm. He couldn’t grab. He couldn’t grind against his seat. He was going to fall from the sky if he tried any of the traditional methods of holding back. There were spells, but the first - and last - time he’d tried to draw his wand on the bike, the wind had taken it from his hand. It had been the good fortune of having James behind him that had saved his wand, but there was no James now. No James, and plenty of wind. No, there could be no spells. He clenched and clenched hard.

Which didn’t work.

His stream picked up, both volume and pressure. It pooled between his legs, flooding his balls and slowly winding its way down his thighs. Carefully, one at a time, he lifted his legs up onto his toes and felt the urine flow away from his crotch and to the backs of his thighs. The relief was amazing. He kept his left leg cocked up, reminded oddly of his animagus form, and just let go. No more trying to hold back. He would have to clean himself up when he landed anyway; he might as well make himself more comfortable. Pee burst out of him faster and faster until he couldn’t believe it. When he glanced carefully down, he saw nothing but a large dark, wet spot on his crotch. He wished he could see himself from the back, see the lines of piss on the backs of his thighs, watch it flood away from the bike.

Pressure against his dick startled him. He … he was hard? Peeing hadn’t felt that good, had it? Well, it hardly mattered. He couldn’t touch himself on the bike. He shifted minutely, groaning softly at the sensation of wet fabric moving over his erection. Fuck, that felt good; all he wanted was to do it again and again, with bigger and bolder movements, but he knew it wasn’t safe in midair.

The bike beeped again, and Sirius was surprised to find that it was signaling him to descend already. He had been so close to home when he lost control. Oh well. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, not with a throbbing hard-on. As he approached the ground, he made a quick mental list:

Land and park.  
Tergeo his pants.  
Try to remember a spell to remove the smell so Remus doesn’t know what happened.  
Go inside, ignore everyone there, and get in the shower.  
Wank.


End file.
